Bad Dreaming
by hurriCADE
Summary: "...she would swear Beca had the innocence of a child if she wasn't such a good kisser." Bechloe oneshot. PWP?


**A/N: Just another pointless oneshot. I don't get how people always write about characters having nightmares about loved ones dying or losing their girlfriend/boyfriend; I have ****_never_**** had a nightmare like that. Like ever. All my nightmares are like monsters and killers. Is that weird? But anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nuh. Otherwise Jesse would have been the goofy ****_best friend._**** So nuh.**

* * *

Chloe was awoken by movement, opening her eyes to the dark bedroom as a yawn escaped her mouth. She glanced over at her digital clock, slowly registering the glowing 3:27 AM glaring back at her in the darkness. It was then that she realized why she had been pulled from her slumber as she saw Beca, who was a mere figure in the unlit room, slowly shift off the bed, creeping quietly out the bedroom and shutting the door gently behind her. The red head found this slightly odd; as far as she knew, Beca didn't have anywhere to be this early. Sluggishly pulling the covers off, Chloe slipped out of bed, the coldness of the floor on her bare feet making her more alert as she exited the bedroom.

The lamp on the corner table glowed softly, illuminating the room in a warm light, and the DJ glanced up from her seated spot on the couch as Chloe came out. The red head offered her a gentle smile.

"What are you doing up, Becs?" Chloe asked tiredly, noticing the brunette's eyelids were still heavy with sleep. "It's three thirty in the morning."

"Why are you up?" Beca retorted softly, her voice groggy.

"I woke up when you left," Chloe explained. "I wanted to come check on you."

"Sorry I woke you," Beca mumbled, looking at the floor as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Chloe regarded her girlfriend with concern, taking a few steps forward.

"Why did you get up? Is everything okay?" the older girl asked again.

Beca bit her lip, hugging her knees to her chest. "I, yeah, I'm fine, I just..." She sighed, shifting her eyes to meet Chloe's. She could never lie to the red head, especially with those bright blue eyes. "I had a nightmare, okay? And I didn't want to wake you, so I came out here to calm down."

Chloe's eyes softened sympathetically, moving to kneel in front of the brunette. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay," Beca said slowly, shaking her head.

"What was your nightmare about?" Chloe asked, wondering what could have possibly spooked the DJ.

Beca bit her lip and looked away, a shy expression crossing her face as she hid her mouth behind her knees. "You'll laugh," she mumbled. Chloe furrowed her brows, standing slowly and moving to sit next to the younger girl.

"Babe, I'm not gonna laugh at you," she reassured. "Why would you think I would?"

"Because it sounds a lot sillier when you actually put it into words," Beca said, playing with a loose string on the couch.

Chloe moved closer, gently moving Beca's chin so she was looking at the red head.

"I promise I won't laugh," Chloe said, looking into Beca's deep and fearful blue eyes as she gently took the brunette's hand. Beca sighed, averting eye contact as she pressed her lips together.

"I... There were zombies," the DJ muttered quietly, embarrassed. Chloe smiled reassuringly, finding the admittance kind of humorus but keeping her promise as she leaned in to hug the brunette. However, all amusement flew out the window as she felt the younger girl's body trembling slightly, and she ran her hand through Beca's hair comfortingly.

"Oh babe, zombies don't exist," Chloe cooed consolingly, hugging the girl to her chest.

"They _do_ exist," the DJ mumbled into Chloe's shirt stubbornly, nuzzling her face affectionately against the older girl. A smile crept its' way onto the red head's face at Beca's typical hard-headed antics.

"Babe, you only had that nightmare because you were playing that silly computer game a few days ago," Chloe reasoned, placing a kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head. The DJ furrowed her brows, as if the idea had never even occurred to her.

"Oh yeah... Maybe," Beca said thoughtfully, a grin sliding onto her face as she felt Chloe's body rumble with laughter.

"You're so dorky, you know?" Chloe giggled, nuzzling her face gently in Beca's hair and moving her mouth above the DJ's ear, "but I love that about you."

Beca shivered at the warm rumbling breath, moving to capture the red head's lips. Chloe returned the kiss happily, glad she was able to take Beca's mind off her nightmare, no matter how goofy. After a few seconds they parted, Chloe resting her forehead against the DJ's.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" the red head inquired, rubbing Beca's arm gently.

"You can, but I'm gonna stay out here a bit longer," the brunette said, giving her a gentle peck on the lips before moving to let Chloe up. To Beca's surprise she was pulled back into Chloe's embrace, a firm yet soft pair of lips meeting hers again. Beca moaned quietly, leaning into the kiss. Her hands wrapped around Chloe's waist slowly, running her thumbs over her hips before finding their way into the red head's shirt. In return, Chloe's fingers tangled into the brunette's locks, and she pulled Beca closer until she was half way on top of the red head. The DJ lightly nibbled on her girlfriend's bottom lip, smiling into the kiss as Chloe gasped at the action.

"I think we should go back to bed," Chloe mumbled breathlessly, keeping her lips on Beca's.

"But I don't wanna go back to bed," Beca replied back, not cluing in. Chloe smiled in the kiss, amused at her girlfriend's naïvety; she would swear Beca had the innocence of a child if she wasn't such a good kisser. Pulling away slowly, Chloe cocked her head to the side, locking eyes with the brunette and send a seductive grin.

"No, I mean we should go back to _bed_," the red head purred suggestively, watching the DJ's eyes fill with realization before they darkened with desire.

"_Ohh_, why didn't you say so?"

* * *

**A/N: Just because I had a zombie nightmare a while back. Thank you Walking Dead. Don't judge, you weren't there. Yeah, that's what I thought. You're laughing aren't you? Stahp it.**

**Random question: have you had any nightmares or weird dreams lately? How did you react? After my zombie nightmare I kind of jolted awake and went into the kitchen; I just needed to shake it off, y'know? It wasn't overly terrifying though, I went back to sleep afterwards (nowhere near as exciting as a red head dragging me off to bed, but I got a fic out of it so whatever). How about you? I'm curious!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
